Sacrifice
by Ronai
Summary: This was the end, he knew it was. He let go…he betrayed his family in a selfish need to end his own pain, and now he pays for it as he remains in constant deadlock. Knowing that at any given time, Thanos would be back for him…there was no place for love, but at this point, it was too late to stop it... Pre Avengers. Tony x Loki. Warning's: Torture, Future smut, kick's in the feels


**Thor/Avenger's has taken over my life D:**

**Tom Hiddleston…stop being awesome ;w;**

* * *

**Those who stumbled here to question why I'm starting a new fic when my Drrr one's need updating; don't worry, they'll be updated within the week =) **

**And if they're not…I apologize now, but I'm an artist more than a writer and I have a lot of commissions to get done ;; They come before writing for fun I'm afraid…**

* * *

"Welcome, Son of Laufey."

Sitting up, the once god slowly took in his surroundings, his usually bright emerald eyes now glazed over with a mix of confusion and sadness as his body visibly shook beneath his battle armour, and a light glaze of sweat gleamed on his forehead.

"Where am I…?"

A dark chuckle filled the air as the figure slowly emerged from the shadows of ice; "A dead dimension, that no thanks to your Father, crumbles beneath my, and my peoples feet every day."

Trying to take in his surroundings, it took a while for the words to be processed, but the moment they did, the ex-prince was quickly on his feet, eyes wide as he slowly shuffled away from the monster that advanced upon him.

He knew he was in no fit state to fight this creature, his body was screaming in pain and his magic currently out of his grasp…he felt like a rabbit that had been cornered by Asgard's hungriest wolf…

"What do you want?"

"An allegiance…let Laufey see how it truly feels, to be betrayed by his own son…ah, but saying this…you are not of his family line, you are that of Odin's…another I wish to crush…how very fortunate that you should land here and not Midgard. After all, you were so very close."

Upon mention of his birth fathers name, Loki's hands curled into fists; a light sheen of familiar green surrounding them as what remained of his magic flared;

"Laufey is dead by my hand, and I refuse to go against the house of Odin…I only did what I did to protect Asgard from war! I would **never** help you, or your _filthy_ people take down the one family to which I belong!"

"You speak so strong little prince, yet here you stand, drenched in your own blood and unknowingly surrounded by my '_filthy_ people', perhaps you should contemplate your next words carefully. Otherwise they may be your last."

Taking in a sharp breath of air, Loki's anger instantly aspirated as he looked around; true to the creature's words, he was surrounded by monsters not dissimilar to that of the frost giants of Jotunheim…he couldn't win this one…

Slumping in defeat, Loki let out a pain filled sigh; his tired pleading eyes looking towards the leader of this barren land;

"I can't betray them…no matter how much I said I hated them, it was all lies…they're my family…I love them…if you wish to harm them, you can do so without me…"

As soon as the words left his lips, Loki instantly found himself being dragged back and mercilessly slammed into the rock face behind him by two of the creatures; the leader making his way towards him, a dagger in hand…so this was how he was going out? Torture…

A slow pain filled death…was it truly worth it? Had his family ever shown such bravery for his sake? He failed to recall any such moment…but still…

"Well little prince, let's see how long it takes to change your mind…"

Then, to the prince's horror…he brought the dagger down and his screams ripped apart the silence on the barren land…

* * *

"Get up."

Flinching at the boot that connected with his ribs, Loki let out a more than pitiful whimper; everything hurt so much…he was beginning to forget why he continued fighting these creatures… Surely it would just be easier to give in and join them…

He knew it wouldn't shock Odin to find out the reason for his downfall, was because his youngest 'son' was too weak, to stand the torture they were dealing him…so what was stopping him? Either way, whether he helped them or not, he'd die…

"I said get up!"

The rough hand on the back of his neck was expected; however the arm that flung out and grabbed his attacker by the throat was not; then the greatest shock of all…was finding the arm to be his own…

"I wish to speak with Thanos. I suggest you hurry, you _filthy_ creature."

The venom behind his voice unnerved even himself as the monster in his grasp shrunk down some. He'd never heard such animosity leave his throat, not even the confrontation with his 'brother' brought out such anger…what had these monsters done to him?

Releasing his grip he turned on his heel before slumping down to the floor again; the sound of the creature's fast moving footsteps quickly leaving his ears as he thought to himself…

What had he just done? Before long, Thanos would be here with expectations of an explanation. He did not doubt he would be killed if he called him here just to decline him once again…He was truly trapped between a rock and a hard place; and this time his silver tongue wouldn't get him out of it…

"_Fate truly does pick on those destined to fall from birth…Odin…father…you never should've taken me that day…after all, within the hour the child you pitied and brought home…will be a piece of the puzzle in your death…"_

Watching the tears slowly drip onto the floor; Loki allowed himself, for the last time, to feel a burning pain for his family; the only ones who truly cared for him…soon, they would each have a dagger placed perfectly in their backs…and a burning hatred in their eyes as the life left them.

They would die…hating him…

Lurching forward, the god choked as the contents of his stomach covered the ground before him. The once concerning crimson mixing into the bile going unnoticed as sobs racked his frame; he was really going to sell them out to save his own skin from pain…why…why was he so weak?!

"You called for me little prince?"

Clenching his eyes shut, Loki lightly shook his head. It was now or never. He couldn't take another beating…

"I'll do it…_I'll do it__…_"

It was a mere whispered sob, but the sudden comfort filled hand on his back suggested Thanos had heard it regardless of volume. However, despite the kindness, the creature's touch still sent a deep shudder down his spine…

He wanted to run, wanted to hide from him, but before he got the chance to move, strong arms wrapped around his body and pulled him backwards; his cheek quickly meeting Thanos' chest, as the arms moved to hold him close;

"That was all I asked of you little prince…all of this; could have been avoided."

"_I know…_"

Running his fingers through Loki's slightly longer than norm hair, Thanos chuckled deeply;

"Well, if you knew, why did it take so long for you to break? Do you honestly think they miss you? As we speak they feast…in fact, from what I hear…they haven't stopped feasting since your fall from the bifrost…"

Sucking in a deep breath, Loki's eyes quickly refilled with tears…they didn't even care? But surely Heimdall knew he was alive?!

"What about the gatekeeper…what about Heimdall…didn't he tell Odin?"

"I'm afraid your brother has been keeping him occupied…he spends many hours on what remains of the bridge asking about some woman…he never so much thinks to ask of you. As far as he's concerned…you're dead."

That was all it took, the final blow to completely break him…throughout every beating and all the pain that followed, the thought that his family were looking for him kept him strong…kept him fighting…now he knew the truth…

"_I give up Thanos…mind… body… soul… I'm yours…"_

With those final words uttered, the god of mischief finally allowed himself to sink into the awaiting darkness, his body slumping fully into Thanos' hold as the cruel being smiled darkly down on him…_his_ god of Mischief…

Everything was going to plan…

* * *

**Yet, I regret nothing =D**

**Reviews are appreciated ;.; And I'm always open for critic if you notice any errors in my writing =) **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
